A day with Criss Angel
by emmaolivera
Summary: The band Hot Topic gets a phone call from THE Criss Angel. If they do well...they get a once in a lifetime trip to Amystika. Randomness involved. Rated T for very strong language.


_I'm too lazy to actually write in descriptions of the characters so...this is what ya get. **I'm writing this story with my friend. **enjoy! _

_Character Profiles:_

_Kyoko Jacobs age 17. She has silver hair and green eyes. She is random most of the time, but when it is needed, she can be serious. Her twin sister is Alex. She plays bass in the band Hot Topic._

_Alex Jacobs age 17. She has blue hair and purple eyes. She is very happy. She is in the band Hot Topic, playing the guitar._

_Naomi Rivers age 20. She had pink hair and green eyes. She sings for the band Hot Topic. She is Jack's girlfriend. Other than that...nobody really likes her in the band._

_Jack Phillips age 19. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is the comical relief of the band. He has to be too...or else The girls would tear eachother apart. He has a secret even he doesn't even know about. His best friends are Kyoko and Alex. He plays the drums for Hot Topic._

_Chapter 1_

"So what do you think of the new song I wrote for the band?" aked Jack.

"Rocks." Alex said.

"Awesomeness." Kyoko said.

"Love it, babe." said Naomi.

"It's called TNT." said Jack, "So you wanna play it?" he asked.

"Yeah!" They all said in agreement.

"Sweet! 1,2,3...let's go." said Jack.

The sound was soft then graduallygot louder. So loud that the house vibrated slightly.

"That song is kick _ass_!" Alex yelled.

"Hell yeah it does!" said Kyoko.

"We should totally perform at parties." said Alex.

"Wait guys..we're not that good." Naomi pointed out.

"What are you talking about? We sound like professionals." Kyoko yelled with a smile on her face.

"Okay guys, let's take it from the top. And 1,2,3 GO!" Jack said.

Before they started, the phone rang.

"Hello? Jacob's residence." Kyoko answered.

"Hello. Is this Kyoko?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes...may I ask who's calling?" she asked.

"This is Criss Angel." said the voice.

Kyoko put the phone to her chest and let out a huge shriek.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! IT'S CRISS ANGEL!"

"Kyoko... now I know your fuckin' kidding me." Alex said.

"Come listen for yourself." said Kyoko.

"Okay then...put it on speaker." Alex said.

"All right." said Kyoko, "Hang on." she pressed the speaker phone button. It let out a slight beep as she did.

"Hi." Alex said, "Is this _really _Criss Angel? Or is my sister just messing with me?"

"It's really me." Criss said, slight confusion in his voice.

"Well Criss...could you hang on for a second?"asked Alex"

"Sure." Criss replied.

Alex put the phone down and said, "Oh my God guys! We're actually talking to Criss Angel!"

"Okay...we're back." Kyoko said.

"Cool." Criss answered, "What I was calling about was that I'm having a party on the 15th of May...andI would _love _to have your band play at it."

"Wait...How did you know we had a band and why did you call us?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it doesn't matter how he knew or why he called. All that matters is he did." said Kyoko.

"Dude, I'm a mentalist, I know that you have a band and the name of it is Hot Topic _and _I know that you guys have been thinking about performing at parties. So, I'm giving you the first opportunity." Criss explained.

"Why do you want a band-" Alex cut him off.

"Jack, this could be our big chance." she whispered.

"Yeah...Jack, we _gotta _do it." Kyoko said.

"I really don't think we will do well when these two can't keep up with the song." said Naomi.

"Come on Jack, don't listen to Naomi." begged Alex.

"Fine." he said with a sigh of defeat. "Criss...we'll do it."

"Oh Yeah! We're goin' to Vegas!" Kyoko yelled.

"One more thing you guys," Criss said.

"What?"asked Jack.

"I'll take youto Amystika if you do an awesome job."

"Where's Amystika?" asked Jack.

"You'll find out." Criss aid, "Gotta go. Talk to you guys later. I"ll tell you where soon Ciao."

"Bye Criss...I LOVE YOU!" both Kyoko and Alexyelled at the same time.

"Oh, just shut up you two." Naomi said.

"Why do you always have to be so mean, Naomi?" asked Alex.

"Well...I wouldn't be if you guys would just calm your asses down sometimes." said Naomi.

"Well ex_cuse _us for being excited about meeting Criss." said Alex

"You don't have to scream about it." Naomi said.

"All right you two...that's enough!" screamed Jack.

The whole room went completely silent. Everyone looked at Jack.

"Okay. We're going to perform at one of the biggest names in magic todays's party...Alex, Kyoko, it's okay to get excited but not so excited it's annoying. Naomi: you don't have to pick fights everytime someone does something you don't like. _Now_ are we okay, ladies?" asked Jack.

"Yeah...we're cool." all of themsaid.

"So...now that that's settled..lets practice for what could be our big break. 1, 2, 3 go!" yelled Jack.


End file.
